bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Blood and Honor Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Star Wars: Of Blood and Honor Wiki since we started compiling articles in 2011. Star Wars: Of Blood and Honor is an RPG Wiki resource site for information based on the D6 RPG System created by West End Games for roleplaying in the Star Wars Expanded Universe, covering the "Bloodlines" Anthology and the spin-offs, "Regulators and Renegades" and "Hidden in Shadows." Of Blood and Honor Wiki is a website containing in-universe and roleplaying information for the setting of the Star Wars Universe. Within, you will find user-made information for “official” species, ships, and most of all, characters based on the vision of George Lucas, along with custom and crossover content. The wiki format allows anyone to freely add or edit content! Of Blood and Honor is the result of 10+ years of creative works dedicated to the vision of George Lucas within the Star Wars universe. Without Mr. Lucas, most of the information found within would not have come about. First and foremost, we thank George for giving us such an imaginative world to dream in and about. Second, a thank you to George R.R. Martin, Frank Herbert, Robert Jordan, J.J Abrams, Gene Roddenberry and all the other SciFi/Fantasy creators out there who have inspired so much and given such awesome content to the fans. Of course, all rights go to their respected authors and creators. Information contained within ARE NOT FOR PROFIT, just pure entertainment and fun. If you see any images, content, or general information you would like credit for within this site, please contact an administrator so you can be properly acknowledged on the pages within. I hope you enjoy your visit! This is a gathering of knowledge and materials related to or created in the expanded universe of Star Wars, linking to the books, rpgs, video games, and everything in-between. The information within this site has been created for use with the West End Games Star Wars D6 game. A lot of the content is custom-made, with hints and story ideas brought in from other genres of Sci Fi and Fantasy. We hope you enjoy reading as much as we have enjoyed breathing life into the content here! :In a galaxy torn by conflict, individuals must rise to fight and protect all that they hold dear. Families are ripped apart by strife, personal vendettas, and greed. Others must try to survive as war encompasses even the far corners of the known galaxy. Only "Blood and Honor" can return all things to the true balance. If you are new to SW:oBnH, please read our New Users page prior to submitting any content or articles. While we are somewhat picky about keeping with the feel of the Star Wars canon, we would be happy to accept new entries and submissions. The page can be found by clicking on the following link: New Users. Crazy Danny, Jinsai Grand Master 18:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) R2-F3 R2-F3, or Ar-fee was an Industrial Automation R2-series Astromech droid manufactured around 32 BBY. The twin of the astromech R2-F4, Ar-fee was sold into service as a repair droid aboard the Republic Consular ship, the Devanté III. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Ar-fee was reassigned to the Jedi Starfighter Corps where he was assigned to Jedi Padawan Becca Gellar. Ar-fee would become separated from Becca after a group of Jedi hunters discovered Becca and her Master. Ar-fee took on several odd jobs before being acquired by Eddard Resset in a game of chance. Eddard and Ar-fee had a chance meeting with a young girl name CJ Morgan when she stowed away on their freighter. Ar-fee and CJ would form a special bond. Ar-fee felt "lonely" when CJ left, but Eddard soon decided to give Ar-fee to CJ's father, Marcus. Eddard asked Marcus to give Ar-fee to CJ as a gift. Read More... Featured Articles The new, growing story of Hidden in Shadows is off to a start and has crossed over into the Bloodlines story already. New ideas and revisions are cropping up in the collective pages of this repository. We're not forgetting about the characters that have been focused on here. We're merely stretching our legs in a new direction until we can return to the Of Blood and Honor/Bloodlines story. It's time to make some new friends and some new enemies. Of course, as always, we'll be trying to remain true to canon, even if it is the new canon. Some of the revisions will be making "legends" canon part of our in-universe canon too, as a homage to the bits and peices of the Star Wars universe that we love. :"Why, you stuck up... half-witted... scruffy-looking... Nerf-herder!" :-Princess Leia Organa to Han Solo, 3 ABY, The Empire Strikes Back Here's a few things to look forward to: *Continuation of Alien Species being added *New House Rules and edits to other custom content *Canon and Original Planets added *New Characters, both PC and NPC, some canon, some original *New and Canon Ships and Equipment May the Force be with you, always. Char Icon.png|'Characters'|link=Category:Characters Evenicon.png|'Events'|link=Category:Events Ruleicon.jpg|'House Rules'|link=Category:House Rules Alienicon.png|'Lifeforms'|link=Category:Lifeforms Orgicon.png|'Organizations'|link=Category:Organizations Tech Icon.png|'Technology'|link=Category:Technology Forceicon.png|'The Force'|link=Category:The Force Galicon.jpg|'The Galaxy'|link=Category:The Galaxy Category:Browse Category:Articles Undergoing Work